CRIMSON DUTY A KHIAN STORY
by khian-sama
Summary: El caballero de Escorpio, Khian, oculta mucho más de lo que alguien pudiese llegar a imaginar...¿Qué hay de su pasado? ¿De donde provino el pelirrojo? ¿Por qué es regido por dos signos zodiacales?...Incognitas que quedarán resueltas en esta corta historia. (Khian es un Oc creado especialmente por mi, a quien aprecio mucho, que ahora estará en el universo saint seiya )


Hola de nuevo! _**Khian-Sama**_ reportándose de nuevo con este nuevo fic, el cual es un Bonus sobre una historia compartida creada entre la talentosísima **Arizt Knight** y yo, su servidor.

Si bien, esta historia trata sobre el pasado de Khian, aspirante a la armadura de Escorpio, la cual nos va a resolver varias incognitas.

Espero que disfruten, porque yo me divertí mucho haciéndola.

Un saludo muy especial para mi clon (Arizt) y pues aquí los dejo para que la lean.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**Cronos seg****ú****n los escritos de "los or****á****culos sibilinos": **Cronos es mencionado en los "Oráculos sibilinos", particularmente en el libro III, donde Cronos, Titán y Jápeto, los tres hijos de Urano y Gea, reciben cada uno un tercio de la Tierra, y Cronos es nombrado rey de todos. Tras la muerte de Urano, los hijos de Titán intentaron destruir a la descendencia masculina de Cronos y Rea, su esposa, tan pronto como nacían, pero en la locación de Dódona, Rea dio a luz en secreto a sus hijos Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, enviándolos a Frigia para que estos fuesen criados por tres cretenses.

Tras saber esto, sesenta hombres de Titán encarcelaron a Cronos y Rea, provocando que sus tres hijos declarasen y libraran la primera de todas las guerras contra ambos hermanos de Cronos. Esta versión no menciona nada de la muerte de Urano a manos de Cronos o del intento de Cronos de matar a sus hijos.

**Los or****á****culos sibilinos: **Son una colección de 15 libros que pretenden poner en la boca de la Sibila (importante adivina o profetisa de la antigüedad), una serie de profecías intencionadas. Recogen textos desde el siglo II a. C. hasta el siglo V

**La sibilia: **Es un personaje de la mitología griega y romana. Se trata de una profetisa, inspirada en ocasiones por Apolo,capaz de conocer el futuro.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**CRIMSON DUTY**

**...A SAINT SEIYA FANFICTION...**

**~...KHIAN STORY ...~**

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**_"Cuando el deber se oculta en tu sangre y con este se define el destino de tu ser,_**

**_es imposible huir o escapar,_**

**_simplemente eres una ficha más en el tablero del destino._**

**_Un discípulo del tiempo_**

**_Que a su vez conforma lo que eres,_**

**_Limita y abarca lo que harás_**

**_Y con algo más que disciplina_**

**_Tu, podrás dejar de ser su discípulo y convertirte en su creador."_**

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

En medio de una enorme fortaleza, con forma de estrella, se alzaba un magistral y gigantesco castillo el cual imperaba ante una hermosa villa, diseñada de forma perfecta en un pinteroresco lugar.

Se trataba de **Fort Bourtrange** ,ubicada de forma estratégica en la ciudad holandesa de **Groningen, **con una red de canales y lagos utilizados como fosos; sin embargo no era la habitual fortaleza conocida por los holandeses, puesto que estos, jamás llegaron a entrar en esta, la cual estaba en una fluctuación del tiempo en cuanto a lo dimensional, lo que la anteponía a su semejante, haciéndola así el clon perfecto en imagen y semejanza, en una dimensión paralela e impenetrable, por lo que sus habitantes permanecían ajenos a la dimensión natural, no sólo del recinto, sino también del planeta tierra en sí, más no eran prisioneros de esta, ya que podían salir de aquella burbuja dimensional cuando quisiesen; los habitantes de esta villa eran sin duda poco usuales, lejos de ser humanos, ellos se nombraron así mismos **Thaiën**, una palabra lejana a cualquier lengua creada por la humanidad, era propiay su significado abarcaba el tiempo y lo ligado que se está a el, al estar vivo, incluso muerto.

Los **Thaiën** son seres cercanos a los **Titanes**, en especial a uno de ellos, quien fue su **creador absoluto**, quien los resguardo de cualquier contacto humano, debido a la gran estima y aprecio que le tenia a sus creaciones.

Sin embargo , fueron abandonados por su titan creador, lo que los hizo vulnerables y debilitó sin duda sus fuerzas, dejándolos a la deriva; poco a poco aquella burbuja dimensional en la que se encontraban se iba debilitando y con esta sus vidas y su poder.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**A TALE THAT WASN`T RIGHT - CAP 1.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

En medio de la noche fría y gélida, un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años, de cabello largo, alborotado y rojizo, orbes grandes y de un hermoso tono carmesí completamente expresivos y una hermosa tez nívea y tersa, observaba con melancolía al hombre que se encontraba postrado en la cama desde hace ya unos meses, sintiendo la amargura de la impotencia al solo poder ser útil haciéndole compañía.

**.:**Padre, la luna ya no brilla como antes y pareciera como si el sol nos hubiera abandonado desde hace una década.

Tengo frío, siento como mi pecho trata de mantener su calor habitual con todas sus fuerzas, pero ... Es en vano, es casi imposible respirar, de hecho, el intentar hacerlo duele.

**.:**Lo sé y temo que nuestro tiempo en este mundo se esta acabando a pasos agigantados.

Pero, mi pequeño, no olvides que a pesar de todo, la voluntad y la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

**.:** P-Pero ... ¿Qué voy a hacer yo si te pierdo?

-para entonces la voz del pequeño ya sonaba entrecortada, reflejando el dolor que brotaba desde su herido corazón y sus ojos luchaban por no dejar brotar las amargas lágrimas que retenían-

**.:**Tienes a tus hermanos mi niño, al igual que las personas que aún se encuentran aquí... y todos están a cargo de tu cuidado.

-la respiración se tornaba compleja para aquel hombre de alta estatura y cabello por igual rojizo; no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para acunar a su pequeño entre brazos y así ahuyentar el temor que lo acongojaba, por lo que solo pudo alcanzar sú mano y tomarla ligeramente mientras le dirigía la mirada-

No debes temer, debes recordar que **Él** nos protege aun cuando sean tiempos difíciles.

-Detuvo su hablar para así toser y nuevamente reincorporarse mientras tomaba una bocanada tortuosa de aire-

**.:**Pero... Padre, desde hace mucho ya no lo siento, nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte y no...~

**.:** No digas más -Interrumpió entonces el mayor con suave voz, dando un leve apretón a la mano del pequeño, notando como este trataba de no romper en llanto-

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve el lujo de sentir su cosmos...

-Nuevamente su hablar se vio interrumpido por un par de toscos sonidos causados por aquella terrible tos que lo atormentaba-

El caso es éste, sé que aún vive y esta a la espera de nuestra ayuda, para ser más exacto, de tu ayuda...

**.:**¿De mi ayuda? -Los orbes carmesí del pequeño recobraron su intenso fulgor al escuchar aquello y aunque la confusión predominara sus pensamientos seguía atento a las palabras de su padre-

**.:**Si, de tu ayuda... Veras noso...~

-hubiera deseado continuar hablando de forma amena y serena con el menor de sus retoños, sin embargo un fuerte estruendo en las afueras de la villa le alerto de la aterradora cercanía del peligro por lo que tuvo que modular de forma mas certera y ágil-

Hijo, escuchame ... Es importante que entiendas lo que voy a decirte.

-Ahora sus manos aprisionaban con algo de fuerza las del menor, quien estaba aturdido por los gritos provenientes de afuera de la casa en la que ambos estaban, además del sonido metálico de las espadas chocandose entre si y el escalofriante hedor a sangre -

Cargas contigo un gran deber, una gran responsabilidad...

-Su pecho parecía querer reventarse de lo agitado que estaba su pobre corazón, sin embargo mantenía la compostura, lo menos que deseaba era que su pequeño hijo se alertase más-

**.:** Pa-Padre ... -Se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, el miedo recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, estaba aterrado sin duda, por lo que no soportando más aquella presión se abrazo con fuerza a su padre ocultando el rostro en el pecho de este-

**.:**Escuchame mi cielo... -Se abrazó a el con fuerza mientras que le daba suaves caricias en la espalda-

No debes confiar en los oráculos, ellos fueron quienes se quedaron mudos ante la visión de que nuestro Lord, iba a ser capturado, ellos, sólo le sirven a los que tienen sed de poder y maldad.

-Acuno el rostro de su pequeño entre ambas manos, confiaba en que aquellos atacantes no supieran el dialecto en el cual estaban hablando, por que en efecto, estos ni nadie tenia idea alguna sobre aquel lenguaje que empleaban los **Thaiën**-

Mi pequeño, debes comprender y poner atención a cada palabra que de mi boca surge...

Nuestro Lord Cronos, fue traicionado...

-Aquellas palabras parecieron asombrar enormemente al pequeño pelirrojo quien escuchaba con suma atención a su padre-

Sus propios hermanos, Titán y Jápeto tenían la penosa misión encomendada por su padre, Urano, de asesinar a nuestro señor Cronos y enviarlo a una prisión en la cual, no tendría escapatoria alguna, puesto que esta fue construida con la mismísima sangre de Urano.

**.:**N-No entiendo ... ¿Por qué su propio padre lo traicionaría? -Preguntó de forma inocente y temerosa el menor a su padre; afuera los sonidos de batalla no parecían cesar, esto ponía sin duda intranquilo al pequeño niño, quien luchaba con sus pensamientos para así solo prestarle atención a su progenitor-

**.:**Voy a decírtelo sin duda, es tiempo de que lo sepas todo y que a la vez lo memorices...

Urano, traiciono a su propio hijo, dado a que este había sido elegido por el universo y el destino como el ser más poderoso que sin duda alguna debería gobernar el todo absoluto, incluso la esposa de su padre, Gea así lo sabia.

Sin contratiempo alguno Urano trato de asesinar a su hijo Cronos, pero este, siendo más listo y anticipándose a los hechos logró burlar la trampa creada por su padre, quien ante la ira y la desesperación cayo preso de su propia trampa, la cual se encargo de asesinarlo.

**.:**¿P-Por ello sus hermanos trataron de matarlo?

-Trago saliva, las imágenes que se habían creado en su cabecita eran aterradoras-

Y ...¿se vengaron de él y lo aprisionaron?...

**.:**Así es, lo llevaron al tártaro, justo después de que su esposa Rea diese a luz a sus hijos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidon, estando allí, lo sellaron y desde entonces ha tratado con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de aquella prisión, por ello ... Hasta hace poco fue que dejamos de sentirlo y nuestra dimensión se debilito, por que él en sí también esta débil y ahora depende de alguien muy importante ayudar a que nuestro señor Cronos, sobreviva.

**.:**P-Pero ... ¿de quien depende una labor tan difícil?

-El pequeño pelirrojo miraba con temor a los orbes opacos de su padre, pero justo antes de que el otro pudiese siquiera calmar a su retoño, la casa en la que estaban comenzó a ser atacada-

¿Eh? ¡Padre! ¡Padre debemos irnos!

-Dijo tomando de la mano a su padre tratando de ponerlo en pie con todas sus fuerzas, siendo en vano-

¡Padre!

**.:**-El mayor sólo sonrió de forma cariñosa ante aquel niño de sus ojos-

Esa persona, eres tú..~

**.:**¡¿Y-Yo?! Eso no ... ¡No puede ser cierto! Yo no puedo ser...

-El pequeño niño estaba tiritando de pánico, la infraestructura comenzó a desplomarse, y el fuego color purpura comenzó a devorar todo a su paso-

¡Padre vámonos por favor!

¡Levantate! ¡Levantate!

-chillo dolorido, por mas que tratara de poner en pie a su padre , no lo lograba-

**.:** Mi niño, te diré algo que espero responda a tus preguntas y que atesores en tu mente...

Cuando el deber se oculta en tu sangre y con este se define el destino de tu ser, es imposible huir o escapar, simplemente eres una ficha más en el tablero del destino.

Un discípulo del tiempo, que a su vez conforma lo que eres, limita y abarca lo que harás y con algo más que disciplina, Tú, podrás dejar de ser su discípulo y convertirte en su creador.

-El mayor sonrió al notar el resplandor dorado en los orbes carmesí de su hijo, era una hermosa imagen, un retrato que atesoró en su memoria, después de todo seria la última vez que lo vería-

Hijo mio ... Ve y haz el bien.

**.:**Pa-padre ... -Estaba atónito, sentía una sensación amarga y desagradable en su interior, fue entonces que sus ojos se centraron en tres hombres con armaduras color azul rey, quienes invadieron la habitación, estaban armados hasta los dientes y su cosmos era colosal-

¡Padre!

**.:**Buena suerte hijo mio...

-Un portal se creo bajo los pies del pequeño, este se encargaría de llevarlo lejos de allí, para así ponerlo a salvo-

Mi niño, tu madre y yo siempre velaremos por ti sin importar que dejemos este plano físico.

-El mayor le brindo una sonrisa paternal a su retoño y justo antes de que el filo de la espada del enemigo le abriera la carne del pecho dijo las que serían sus últimas palabras-

Te amo, **Khian**... Mi poderoso caballero carmesí.~

**-Khian:** ¡NO NO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NOOO!

¡DEJA QUE ME QUEDE CONTIGO!

¡PAPÁ! ¡TE AMO!

¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SÓLO!

-El pequeño pelirrojo gritaba sin importar que su voz se rasgara de forma violenta, luchaba incluso por permanecer allí pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, lo último que vio fue la hermosa y serena sonrisa de su padre y luego ... Todo se desvaneció ante su mirada carmesí-

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Las horas habían pasado de forma lenta y dolorosa para aquel pequeño quien yacía inmóvil en una cueva húmeda, alejada de la villa la cual se había consumido por completo ante las llamaradas de fuego color purpura que la asediaron; al parecer no había quedado ningún sobreviviente, aquella idea solo lo atormentaba aun más, después de todo, toda su familia y amigos habían muerto allí, jamas los volvería a ver , jamas podría escuchar sus voces, y sentir su calor...

El niño de orbes carmesí se había quedado completamente sólo, ni su creador estaba allí para apoyarlo; sentía como todo el calor de su corazón se apagaba lentamente y a pesar de que sabia que tenia que permanecer vivo, así no lo deseaba...

Después de todo no hay duda que la soledad es cruel, más aún cuando eres el único quegoza del don de la vida y no sabes a donde ir.

_Khian-Sama_

**(**)**

**(*)**

**GLORY TO THE BRAVE - CAP 2.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Amargos instantes fueron los que vivió el pobre pelirrojito, pues los pasos del enemigo no dejaban de hacerse escuchar en la cercanía y este sólo podía correr lo más que sus piernas se lo permitiesen, después de todo estaba escaso de poder de pelea, ya había tenido que luchar con algunos de aquellos hombres y su cosmos estaba agotado...

Lo único que podía dejar huella en ese instante eran sus pisadas en la nieve blanca manchada de sangre.

**Khian:**No... No puedo más, mi cuerpo duele, tengo mucho frío...

-Cayó de rodillas al suelo, logrando apoyar ambas manos las cuales se hundieron en la nieve-

Padre... Madre ... Hermanos

¡¿Por qué me abandonaron?!

-Sus orbes carmesí se llenaron de lágrimas amargas las cuales comenzaron a caer en la nieve justo después de acariciar las mejillas del menor quien se aferraba a su vida de forma vaga-

Yo no ... No puedo más, mi corazón duele y deja de latir ... Padre

Perdoname.

**_~Una ráfaga de viento acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del menor , incluso su cabello rojizo ondeó con este.~_**

**Khian:**No sé que tratas de decirme con esto ...

-El pequeño pelirrojo miró hacia el cielo y se puso de pie como pudo para así reanudar su partida lejos de aquel lugar-

**.:** ¡No es como si pudieras escapar engendro!

-ya era tarde, ahora mas de diez hombres lo rodearon y todos y cada uno de ellos lucia amenazante-

Este es tu fin rata de dos patas.

-Dijo quien parecía ser el líder, todos empuñaron los arcos y apuntaron hacia el pequeño niño quien solo yacía allí, inmóvil, mirándolos-

¿Acaso no dirás nada Tha-ï-en?

**Khian:**No tengo nada que decirle a unos completos idiotas -El pequeño de melena rojiza empleo el mismo idioma de sus atacantes-

¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer... Y dejen de parlotear!

-Las lágrimas luchaban por resguardarse en los orbes del pequeño, este a su vez sentía un punzón en su garganta , sus manos estaban hechas puños y el coraje en su ser sólo aumentaba-

**.:** ¡Pfff! Maldita rata, ¿Cómo osas desafiarnos de esa forma tan patética?

-Sin más que esperar comenzaron el ataque lanzando las flechas las cuales se incrustaron en el débil cuerpo del menor, atravesando su piel, hiriendo su carne-

¡Ni siquiera puede defenderse!

Y así se hace llamar creación del patético de Cronos.~

**Khian:** ¡Ahhg! -Dio un leve chillido ante el ardor de las flechas penetrando su piel, el hedor a sangre comenzó a emanar de las profundas y variadas heridas-

¡No podrán mantener la cabeza en alto después de que entiendan las malas acciones que hacen!

**.:**Me aburres mocoso, ¡mejor quedate callado y muere al igual que tu estúpida raza patética¡

-Aquel hombre hizo la señal especifica y de nuevo las flechas fueron disparadas contra el pobre pelirrojo quien busco con desesperación esquivarlas, siendo en vano, nuevamente había resultado herido y esta vez de gravedad-

**Khian:**-Cayó al suelo tras el violento impacto, su cuerpo no respondía y aunque luchara por ejercer algún movimiento, era en vano-

P-Por qué ... Por qué tiene que pasar esto...

¿Por qué las personas tienen que ser felices matando a otras?

¿Es que acaso todos estamos sometidos a una realidad ligada al fracaso , la destrucción y la muerte?

¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz sin guerras ni sufrimiento?

-El pequeño pelirrojo logro ponerse de nuevo en pie, tras un enorme esfuerzo para hacerlo-

**_¡NO SERÉ UN SIMPLE DISCIPULO DEL DESTINO!_**

**_¡SERÉ SU CREADOR!_**

-Tras haber mencionado aquellas palabras el cosmos del pequeño comenzó a emerger con fuerza, ardiendo sin algún tipo de atadura, todo su cuerpo fue abrazado por una intensa aura color rojiza-

**_¡SERÉ EL MAESTRO DE ESTA SINFONÍA!_**

-sonrió de forma confiada, para entonces sus enemigos estaban atónitos ante tanto poder, por lo que comenzaron a retroceder

**.:**¡NO CREAS QUE NOS INTIMIDAS HEREJE!

**Khian:**-El pequeño pelirrojo alzó ambas manos hacia el cielo por todo su cuerpo se crearon majestuosas marcas color vino tinto las cuales se asemejaban a las serpientes del tiempo, las cuales acompañaban a Cronos en todas sus andanzas, siendo similares a las manecillas del reloj-

~¡**KRONOS NAHT ZHAK TEH**!~

-Aquello resulto ser una especie de invocación, dado a que una enorme esfera de fuego color carmesí se creo sobre las palmas de las manos del menor , resultaba ser amenazante a simple vista, su colosal poder desencadenaba centenares de chispas flamantes-

¡AHORA SÍ SENTIRAN EL DOLOR QUE CAUSARON EN MI FAMILIA!

**.:**¡POR URANO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?!

**.:** ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA!

-sin embargo ninguno de los allí presentes pudo ejercer movimiento alguno, las sombras de unas enormes y gigantescas serpientes los tenían atados de los pies, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a su aniquilación-

**Khian:**-Sus preciosos orbes carmesí se tornaron dorados por un segundo, tras esto el pequeño lanzo su ataque , el cual seria el definitivo puesto a su enorme poder, el cual al hacer contacto con los enemigos los envolvió en una densa capa de fuego la cual consumió su vida, dejándolos a todos en el suelo, inertes-

Les Dije que... Seria el maestro de esta par... Nhg partida...~

-Su cuerpo cayó en la nieve, la sangre seguía fluyendo y con esta la vida del pequeño Khian por igual-

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

La ventisca junto con los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, se habían encargado de cubrir casi por completo el cuerpo inmóvil del pequeño pelirrojo, para su suerte aquel sitio a las afueras de lo que antes era su hogar, no seria su tumba, puesto que en la distancia cuatro hombres portadores de armaduras doradas habían divisado la corta batalla y sin dudar ni un solo instante corrieron al encuentro con el menor, a quien socorrieron rápidamente llevándolo lejos de ese sitio.

Khian-Sama

**(**)**

**(*)**

**CRY JUST A LITTLE - CAP 3.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

En algún lugar lejano, sobre el océano mediterráneo, navegaba un navío enorme, el cual transportaba cuatro caballeros del santuario de la diosa **Athena** y a un pequeño niño perteneciente a los **Thaïen**, quien yacía dormido desde hace ya cuatro días y no daba señal alguna de querer despertar, quizás por que en sus sueños aun permanecía junto con su familia, sin embargo aquello tenia preocupados y en alerta a sus rescatadores, quienes habían sido advertidos por un oráculo sobre la existencia de un ser excepcional, el cual sin duda se convertiría en el heredero a la armadura de Escorpio o Capricornio.

Estos cuatro hombres eran santos dorados, portadores de las armaduras de **capricornio**,

**El Cid** y **Shura** y de la armadura de **Escorpio**, **Kardia** y **Milo**, los cuales estaban allí reunidos al rededor de la cama en donde reposaba el pelirrojo.

**Kardia:**Me preocupa que aún no se haya despertado... Creo que ya lleva mucho tiempo, sin embargo, creo que fue debido al uso irracional del cosmos, eso debió agotarlo mucho.

-El mayor de los caballeros de Escorpio dio un pesado suspiro, su mirada zafiro no se retiraba ni por un instante de los párpados cerrados del niño-

**Milo:**Maestro, tienes razón en pensar de esa forma, este niño sin duda empleó un ataque letal el cual no pudo soportar... Pero, algo me dice que despertará dentro de poco, y cuando lo haga, le explicaremos la situación, le diremos que vivirá con nosotros en el octavo templo del santuario de nuestra diosa Athena.

-las palabras del galeno lograron calmar la ansiedad que Kardia sentía, por su parte, este solo asintió-

**Shura:**Disculpa Milo, pero ... ¿Acaso dijiste que él vivirá con ustedes en el octavo templo, el templo del signo Escorpio?

-Aquellas palabras habían molestado a los dos caballeros del signo capricornio quienes no estaban de acuerdo para nada con la sola idea, sin duda aquel niño debía ser el heredero a la armadura del signo capricornio.-

**Milo:**¿Acaso estas sordo o algo así?

-enmarcando una de sus cejas retomo el habla-

Sin duda este niño sera nuestro alumno.

**Kardia:**En efecto, en su todo se puede notar el potencial que tiene para ser uno de nosotros, así que lamentamos la confusión vivida por unos instantes, pero este niño nos pertenece.

**El Cid:**Tómese un tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, Kardia, ya que este jovencito posee el cosmos digno para ser caballero de Capricornio.

-Las palabras del Español mayor se escuchaban toscas y gélidas -

**Shura:**¡Esperen un momento! ¡Se está despertando!

-El menor de los españoles empleo un tono de voz lleno de emoción ante lo que sus ojos veían, el pelirrojito al fin estaba despertando-

**Milo:**¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que este momento jamás sucedería! -Por igual que los demás se veía emocionado, pero lo que no contaban era con la tremenda confusión que sentiría el pelirrojo al verlos por vez primera...-

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales los cuatro caballeros se tomaron la labor de explicar lo sucedido al menor, quienes eran, hacia donde iban, que fue lo que les habían advertido, incluso lo que habían logrado ver a lo lejos al momento de la batalla del pelirrojo; pero ahora venían las preguntas hacia el pequeño niño quien ya se sentía a gusto en compañía de aquellos hombres.

**El Cid:**Me da gusto que te sientas mas tranquilo con respecto a lo ocurrido, pero es hora de que nos dejes conocerte, es importante.

**Kardia:**-El galeno mayor tomó entre brazos al pequeño pelirrojo, sentándolo en su regazo- Dinos, quien eres, que te gusta, que ocurrió... en resumen di todo lo que tengas y quieras compartirnos -Kardia sonrió de forma cariñosa y juguetona, brindándole así seguridad y mayor confianza al niño-

**Khian:**B-Bueno yo me llamo Khian y soy un Thaiën, soy hijo de Kahian y Kahia, tenia tres hermanos, Lyoh, Kheroz y Azanian... Umh se supone que nacería un 13 de enero, pero mi madre congelo el tiempo de gestación para así ponerme a salvo mientras ella superaba una... Enfermedad, cuando lo hizo me trajo a este mundo, eso fue un 6 de noviembre.

-Se quedó pensando por un y retomó el habla-

Vivíamos en una burbuja dimensional que nos apartaba del mundo que ustedes los humanos y los santos conocen...

Uhm... Somos creaciones del señor Cronos y ... Somos una gran fami...

-por un momento bajó la mirada, sintió un gélido aire recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, había recordado que los demás habían muerto y que solo quedaba él con vida-

-Los cuatro caballeros allí presentes estaban sorprendidos por las palabras mencionadas del menor, ¿Thaïen? ¿En realidad tenia tanta distancia entre una fecha de nacimiento y otra? ¿Creacion de Cronos?, simplemente era un ser único y excepcional, le daban total crédito al oráculo que les informo sobre su ubicación, después de todo tenían consigo una valiosa posición -

**Milo:** No tienes por qué continuar, Khian

-Sin alguna especie de contratiempo el galeno menor se abrazo a quien sin duda seria parte de los escorpio- ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

**Kardia:**Sin duda seremos parte de tu familia, solo esperamos que nos aceptes y nos dejes estar contigo.

-Reblujo el cabello del niño con suavidad-

**Shura:**Desde ya se nota el enorme potencial que tienes, eres especial y estamos felices por encontrarte.

-El español menor noto como el pequeño contenía las lágrimas, por lo que puso su mano sobre el hombro de este-

**El Cid:**Se bienvenido, Khian, nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti sin importar qué pueda suceder y por cierto... Está bien si quieres llorar, sólo recuerda que cuentas con nosotros y que de ahora en adelante estas destinado a grandes cosas.

-Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del español mayor-

**Khian:**¡G-Gracias! Yo no ... No estaré más sólo y ¡Eso me alegra!... -El pequeño pelirrojito sonrió de forma hermosa, sin embargo en su pecho algo seguía doliendo y aquello lo reflejaba en sus ojitos carmesí-

Con su permiso yo... Yo quiero llorar sólo un poco.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**_Muchos dicen que puedes ser dueño de tu propio destino, si te haces dueño de tus actos y evitas dejarlos al azar._**

**_Grandes momentos le esperarían al pequeño Khian, quien apenas estaba comenzando a vivir y a descubrir un mundo nuevo, en el cual su inigualable poder y fortaleza, lo llevarían a convertirse en el maestro del tiempo y quizás con esmero lograría cumplir su deber carmesí, el cual fue impuesto por su padre._**

**_..._**

...

..

.

**CRIMSON DUTY**

_Khian-Sama_


End file.
